Pothena
by Bunny's daughter
Summary: Exactly like the title says!


_What if Athena secretly loved Poseidon? What if gods were allowed to  
help their kids? Oh, and I made an oc that is Percy's twin sister. Her  
name is Percia. This story is how the battle for Olympus should have  
gone in TLO.  
Poseidon's pov  
I heard the call of my son. The next moment I heard the call of  
Athena's daughter. I wanted to go help them both, but then Athena  
would know that I love her. I looked at Zeus and saw him nod. The next  
moment, I was by my sons side. He looked at me in joy but then  
refocused on the task at hand.  
I took out my own sword(just because I have a trident doesn't mean I  
have to fight with it all the time), and I charged an emposai. I  
sliced that one in half, and then I whirled around and beheaded the  
one that was going to sneak up and attack me. Another monster was  
sneaking up on Athena, so I lunged and impaled it. Athena turned in  
time to see me impale the monster, and she smiled at me. I returned  
her smile and continued to fight by her side.  
I knew that she probably knew that I liked her now.  
Athena's pov  
I heard the desperate call of my daughter for my help. The next call  
was the one of poseidons son percy(who happened to be dating my  
daughter annabeth). I wanted to go help them both, but then I knew  
Poseidon would figure out that I loved him. I glanced at Zeus. He  
nodded and I flash traveled to my daughters side. She looked up at me  
in admiration but then focused on the task at hand.  
I took out my sword and knife(I know that I am depicted fighting with  
a spear but war uses all sorts of weapons), I snuck up on a dracnea.  
It turned in time to meet the end of my sword. The next monster was a  
little tougher. I had just killed it when I turned to see Poseidon  
impaling a monster that had been sneaking up at me. I smiled and he  
smiled back. Crap, he knew that I liked him now.  
Poseidon's pov  
Athena and I actually fought well together. I guess we let our rivalry  
go so far that we didn't know we could help each other. I was up  
against a very young demigod. They were winning because they were  
actually pretty good, and I was worrying about Percy, Athena, and  
annabeth. The next thing I knew, the demigod's sword was in my gut up  
to the hilt. I slew the young man, but then I fell to the ground in  
pain. The battle still raged around me, but I didn't really care.  
There was only the pain that I felt right now.  
"Poseidon!"Athena screamed when she saw me on the ground with the  
sword still in my gut. She rushed to my side and knelt next to me. She  
placed a hand on my chest and the other one behind my head. Her  
daughter and my two kids knelt next to me shortly after she did. I  
didn't bother to look at them because I was too busy staring into  
Athena's eyes.  
"The sword get the sword out,"I gasped. Athena looked at me before she  
placed both hands around the hilt of the sword and yanked it out of my  
body. My back arched in pain and I gritted my teeth.  
"What were you thinking, seaweed brain?"Athena asked me quietly. Yes,  
she did use the same nickname for me that her daughter uses for my  
son.  
"I was too busy worrying about you, annabeth, and Percy,"I replied  
weakly. I didn't need to worry about my daughter because she was more  
like me than her mother.  
"You didn't need to worry about me,"Athena said. I smiled because she  
was trying to keep her voice the same tone she always uses with me but  
she was failing miserably. She gave me a weak smile in return but her  
facial expression quickly turned back to worry.  
"I know but I wanted to," I responded my voice getting weaker by the minute.  
"You wanted to worry about me, Poseidon, we are rivals,"Athena said. I  
could tell she didn't want it to be true.  
"Not anymore,"I smiled once again. I could see the shock and joy in her face.  
"Poseidon, what do you mean?"Athena asked keeping this up for our kids sake.  
"Damn it, Athena, I mean that I love you,"I said. I was weakening fast  
but I had to tell her that I love her.  
"I love you too Poseidon,"Athena said. She looked at me but I had  
passed out from the pain. She took my face in her hands."did you hear  
me, seaweed brain, I love you."  
"Mom, he is dead,"annabeth said. My son was looking at me with grief  
in his eyes.  
"No, he can't be dead! I love you Poseidon! Don't leave me! Damn it,  
Poseidon, you can't just leave after you tell me that you love  
me!"Athena screamed in my ear while pounding on my chest with her  
fists.  
"Athena, we have to help the rest of us that are still alive,"Percy  
told her. She glared at him in fury.  
"You are his son. Why would you believe he is dead? He speaks very  
highly of you you know that,"Athena hissed at him.  
"No, I didn't know that. I am going to leave my father here because we  
need to win this war. You of all people should know that no war is won  
without sacrifice,"Percy growled. Athena looked at him shocked. No  
demigod had ever dared to insult her for fear of being on her bad  
side.  
"You are right,"Athena agreed reluctantly. She slowly stood up from my  
side. She redrew her sword and knife, and then she looked around in  
fury.  
"Percia, you stay here to see if you can bring him back,"annabeth told  
one of her best friends. My young daughter nodded and faced me.  
"Let's go. I have some demons to kill for trying to take Poseidon away  
from me,"Athena said coldly. Annabeth and Percy smiled at her  
statement then they both charged into battle.  
Of course, I only found this out from Percia after she I had woken,  
and she had healed me.  
Athena's pov  
I killed monster after monsters for taking my Poseidon away from me.  
My daughter and percy(I would have been proud to call him my son. You  
see, I didn't hate Percy and annabeths relationship at all, it was  
just the rivalry between Poseidon and I keeping me from seeing the  
bigger picture.)battled along side me. Percy was angry at losing his  
father, and annabeth was mad because Percy was upset. A few minutes  
later, Percy's cousins Thalia grace(daughter of Zeus)and nico di  
angelo(son of hades)were fighting at Percy's side. I hadn't believed  
my father(Zeus)when he had said that the three got along better than  
the big three actually did, so I went and found a tv, I turned it on  
to see the activity in the camp, and I saw the three of them hanging  
out as if they were blood siblings instead of just cousins.  
Kronos decided to take the field after we had been pushed back to the  
very walls of the Empire State Building. Chiron was aiming his arrow  
at him but he couldn't seem to move. Kronos got closer and closer. The  
ares cabin had arrived shortly before along with the party ponies, so  
we had had the advantage for a while until the other army recovered.  
Hades, Demeter, and Persephone arrived in Hades's chariot. Kronos  
laughed thinking he had gotten more power for his side of this war.  
"Come to help me defeat these demigods have you hades?"Kronos asked smiling.  
"I'm afraid not. As much as I would like to torture certain upstart  
demigods,"he started throwing a glance at Percy,"I can't. My son here  
would be heartbroken, and I wouldn't do that to him. I am more a  
father to him than you were ever to any of us. I think we all agree  
that you were a pretty bad father!"  
Hades summoned a wave of the undead warriors. Every warrior was  
dressed differently because they were all from different time periods.  
I could spot a few young roman and Greek warriors among their ranks.  
They stood waiting for orders from hades to attack. The enemy army  
just stood frozen in fear.  
"Get them,"Kronos yelled ducking into the Empire State Building. Time  
restarted and the battle resumed. I looked Percy in the eye, and told  
him to go stop Kronos while we held the army off. He nodded and ran  
inside the building with annabeth, Grover,and thalia(my demigod half  
sister).  
Percy's pov  
Time restarted and the battle that we demigods had been fighting for  
three whole days resumed its destruction. Athena looked at me and told  
me to go after Kronos and stop him while the rest of them held the  
army off. I nodded but I didn't want to go because I could tell Athena  
feared for me.  
I ran inside the building with annabeth, Grover, and Thalia flanking  
me. The guy that was normally at the desk wasn't there, so I assumed  
that when the fighting started he had gone somewhere safe. We ran to  
the elevators and went to the 600th floor. Olympus usually took my  
breath away but not today. It looked like a cyclone had gone through  
the city and destroyed everything in its path. In the distance a  
temple exploded.  
"That was a shrine to Artemis, he will pay for that,"Thalia growled.  
The four of us ran by the Zeus and Hera statues. The Hera one started  
to fall towards annabeth and I, but Thalia pushed us out of the way.  
When the dust cleared, we saw that Thalia was trapped under the  
immense statue. Grover and I tried to pull her out, but she cried out  
in pain.  
"I survive all those battles just to get stuck under a stupid  
statue,"Thalia said. Annabeth looked at her.  
"That statue was meant for me. Hera has been out to get me since last  
summer. You saved me,"annabeth replied.  
"It's what I do right,"Thalia said smiling before grimacing in pain.  
"Don't move,"I told her once I realized that Kronos was all the way  
to the doors of the throne room.  
"I'm not going anywhere. Well, get your butt going,"Thalia said.  
Annabeth, Grover, and I ran as fast as we could into the throne room.  
Kronos stood there smiling as he stared at the seats of power for the  
gods.  
"Which one shall I destroy first,"he gloated in his triumph. He  
wouldn't get to enjoy it for long. I stepped out of the shadows.  
"How does none of them sound?"I asked. Kronos turned and smirked at me.  
"Nakumara, here is your chance to prove your worth. Fight  
Jackson,"Kronos ordered. Ethan drew his sword and charged me. I fought  
with him for a while, but then I knew I had to stop this and fight  
Kronos.  
"Ethan, you don't want to kill me. This is not balance, and that is  
what your mom is the goddess of, right? You don't want to fight me,"I  
tried to win him over. To my surprise he started to charge but not at  
me.  
Ethan brought down his sword as hard as he could on the neck of  
Kronos. What should have been a deadly blow only shattered Ethan's  
sword to pieces.  
"Treachery,"Kronos growled. He opened up a hole in the floor, and  
before the son if nemesis fell into oblivion, I heard him say,"if only  
the rest of the gods had thrones. If only they were respected."  
I fought Kronos myself. Annabeth had tried to help but Kronos batted  
her away. Grover was tending to her. A few minutes later she stood in  
front of mr trying to convince Luke that he was stronger than Kronos.  
Kronos had enough and smacked annabeth. She fell to the ground and  
touched her cut lip.  
"You promised that we would be a family, Luke, you promised,"annabeth  
said quietly. Kronos staggered.  
"Promised,"Luke muttered. I took this oprritunity to knock him to the  
ground. He kept asking me for annabeths knife. I gave it to him and he  
stabbed himself in his Achilles was a bright flash and Luke  
castellan and Kronos were no more.  
I finally understood two lines of the prophecy.'a heroes cursed blade  
shall reap. A single choice shall end his days'  
Rachel had been right, I was not the hero in the end,Luke was. The  
cursed blade was annabeths knife because of all the promises he had  
made and broken. By my choice to give him the knife, he had ended his  
days by saving Olympus.  
Athena's pov  
I could tell we had won the war because all of Kronos's forces were  
fleeing. None of them made it very far. At least the demigods had won  
the war because I had not. I walked over to where Percia was still  
kneeling by poseidons side. I knelt down and laid my head on his  
chest. I started to cry over my loss when all of a sudden I felt his  
chest move up and down. I lifted my head to look at him. He still  
looked like he was dead, but I could see he was breathing.  
"Poseidon, did you hear me? I said that I love you,"I whispered. He  
must have heard me because his eyes flew open and he engulfed me in  
one of his bear hugs.  
"Athena, I thought that I had lost you,"Poseidon gasped holding me tight.  
"I know. You did lose me there for a while," I said smiling.  
Two hours later...  
All twelve of the Olympians sat in their thrones. Annabeth, Percy,  
Grover, and Tyson were the only other ones present in the room. After  
Tyson had been declared the general of poseidons forces, Thalia  
hobbled in on crutches. She was promised help in refilling the hunters  
ranks. Annabeth was given the job of rebuilding Olympus. Percy's twin  
sister was awarded the chance to become a healer like none had ever  
seen under the tutelage of her boyfriend Apollo.  
"And for my son Percy,"Poseidon started.  
"You shall be granted a gift we have only bestowed on a few mortals  
before. You can become a god if you want it,"Zeus finished. I could  
see the temptation in his eyes, but then he looked at annabeth and I  
knew his answer.  
"No,"Percy said.  
"No, you would dare to refuse our generous gift!"my father roared.  
Percy shook his head.  
"Not refuse. I just want something else,"he told Zeus.  
"And what would that be?"my father asked.  
"I want you to claim all of your children. Don't forget about any of  
them,"Percy said.  
"What makes you think we will claim all of them?"Hermes asked.  
"I'm going to make you swear on the river Styx to claim by all of your  
children by the time they are thirteen,"Percy replied.  
"Very well, we swear on the river Styx to claim all of our children by  
the time they are thirteen,"Zeus said. He didn't make a fear when  
Percy asked him to light the top of the building blue to let poseidons  
only two kids mother that they were alive.  
Percy's pov  
Annabeth, Grover, and I walked out of Olympus. We had only gone so far  
when I saw Hermes studying an image.  
"I'll catch up,"I told my two friends. They nodded and went ahead. I  
walked over to stand next to Hermes.  
"It's amazing how quickly mortals make an excuse for something,"Hermes  
said. He swept his hand through the mist and turned to me.  
"Listen, Hermes, I am sorry about Luke,"I said. I wished I could take  
back what I had said when I said it.  
"You could have saved him! You could have saved him!"Hermes yelled. He  
went from looking like a powerful god to someone who needed comfort.  
"I couldn't save him, and I am sorry for that because he meant a lot  
to me. He was my friend when no one else was there. He was the big  
brother I never had,"I told him. He smiled.  
"I have two daughters in Las Vegas. Will you see that they get to the  
camp safely?"Hermes asked.  
"I will,"I promised._


End file.
